Let Me Be With You
by chibisasuke
Summary: The Sequel For Fight For Love kakasaku, sakusasu, narusaku, Kakashi and Sakura are caught in a love affair! Now Sasuke, Naruto and even Gai will stop at nothing to try and date Sakura! But who will succeed in winning her heart?
1. Turn that off!

Yui Yay! The sequel to "fight for love"   
  
Trish Hope you enjoy!  
  
Yui: just to get the ages straight!!!   
  
Sakura: 17  
  
Kakashi: 31  
  
Sasuke: 17  
  
Naruto: 17  
  
'word' Sakura's thoughts

* * *

Let Me Be With You

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
It was a sunny day in Konoha village. Sakura was up earlier then usual, dressing herself a little more fancier. She had put on a black sleeveless shirt with stitches down the side and a sleek short red skirt. Moving her hips to the blaring music playing on her stereo she leaned in front of her mirror and applied her makeup.  
  
'Ready for the day!'  
  
She was a lot more excited today, for she had Kakashi all to herself. No Naruto. No Sasuke. She was to spend the say at Kakashi's house watching movies, reading together, cooking meals. Sakura smiled and let out a long sigh. She walked down stairs, slipped on her black heels, and was just about to open the door to leave when she heard a slight knocking at it.   
  
'Damn.. Kakashi never really did have any patience'   
  
but when she opened the door she was more surprised then pleased at all.  
  
"Sasuke? what are you doing here?"   
  
"I.. I need to talk to you Sakura" Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes with a pleading look.   
  
"Gomen.." Sakura walked right past the gloomy boy and continued on her way to Kakashi's place.  
  
'Why now? of all times, he just HAD to walk right over here and "talk"'  
  
Sakura ranted inside of her head as she passed Ichigo's ramen and saw Naruto sitting at one of the stools. She walked faster in order to make sure Naruto would not notice her, however, she failed, as Naruto had been keeping his eye on a fly lurking towards his ramen. When it flew past him he saw her. His goddess of light, walking, quite quickly.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cooed at the frustrated girl. She stopped and turned around with a small forced smile. Naruto skipped towards her and stopped a few inches away. He extended his arms in hope for some sort of embrace from his crush but instead received a lump on his head.  
  
"Baka… what do you want?" Sakura glowered at the boy.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say hi…" Naruto turned around and started to walk back towards his ramen, knowing when he's not wanted. Sakura felt guilt over take her. She walked over to the Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down on him with a big smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Naruto. How about you and me go out for dinner tomorrow, my treat!" Naruto eye's glimmered with excitement.   
  
"Really?? Are you serious Sakura-Chan??" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands practically jumping up and down. She nodded her head and before she knew it Naruto had wrapped his arms around the girls waist in a long hug. She responded to this and hugged him back.   
  
'Ah, crap'  
  
She noticed the man behind the counter giving her a weird look. (a/n: remember, Naruto is very much disliked in the town) She pulled away from Naruto, and flew past him on her way, once again to Kakashi's.  
  
Standing in front of Kakashi's door, Sakura decided she wanted to surprise Kakashi. She tried opening the door with no success. Sakura wondered why the door was locked, Kakashi knew she was coming over today. Sakura started to get anxious.   
  
"What if something's happened to him?!" Sakura whispered to herself. She started running around his house trying to find an alternative entrance. She found a window at the side of the house. Standing on her tiptoes she looked inside to see if he was there or not. Her eyes widened when she saw the back of Kakashi's head resting lazily on the back of the couch beneath the inside of the window. She glowered down on him and decided she would still sneak up on him.  
  
Opening the window as quietly as possible, she poked her through and leaned herself closer to Kakashi. She heard a strange sound coming from the TV almost like..  
  
'What the?! He's watching porn?!?!' Sakura thought as she looked up at the couple on TV who were doing unheard of things!  
  
"Whatcha watching?" Sakura whispered into his ear, feet still sticking out the window. Kakashi jumped and frantically searched around for the remote control but with no success. He then turned his attention to himself, grabbed the nearest pillow placed it on his lap. Sakura never noticed what was going, for she was trying to stable her balance before she fell face first into the couch.  
  
"Ow…" Sakura rubbed her nose and stared up at the gorgeous silver haired jounin who had helped her up. She found herself sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Staring into the eyes of Kakashi she noticed him acting a bit strange. She then realized what was making him so uncomfortable and she leapt to the other side of the couch, wide eyed.  
  
'He.. he had a…'   
  
Before she could even finish her thought Kakashi flowered Sakura to the other side of the couch, his body resting over hers. He forced his lips upon hers. Forgetting what had just happened Sakura kissed Kakashi back and fell into complete bliss. The couples hands were running feverishly around each others bodies. Sakura lay there in wonder as Kakashi sat up. He then slid his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Sakura finally noticed the TV was still playing Kakashi's "yummy's" when she heard a moan erupting from the TV. She looked back up at Kakashi, who's face had gone completely red.  
  
"Er.. Sorry Sakura" Kakashi got up and ran over to TV, turning off the TV. Sakura giggled to herself.  
  
'So this is what he does in his spare time?'   
  
"hehe, Iruka leant me this tape, I just thought I might check it out." Kakashi blurted out, his face burning a crimson red.  
  
"So what do you want to do then?" Sakura chirped. Sitting at the edge of the couch she was pushed back. Kakashi was straddling her, with a smug look on his face and a strange glimmer in his eyes. He leaned forward, placing light kisses over the girls face. She shivered and wrapped her arms around him. The both of them squirming around to get comfortable, finally laying on the floor, Sakura over Kakashi.   
  
"So…" Sakura whispered softly in her lovers ear. "I kind of want ice-cream.." She finished. The jounin chuckled and lifted the girl off of him.   
  
"Well shall we just go out for lunch then?" Sakura nodded her head and took his arm.

* * *

Yui hm… not to happy with this chapter… it's kinda long and drawling.  
  
Trish We'll make the next one better ne?  
  
Yui Yeah! Well any idea's on future chapters? R&R 


	2. Proposals and Plans

Yui Ahh!!! I finally did another Chapter!!! Wooo!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
:: and ' are sakuras thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well shall we just go out for lunch then?" Sakura nodded her head and took his arm. They had decided to take the long route to town, avoiding any signs of people, for they knew that love between a pupil and her sensei was strictly forbidden. All the way, linked hand in hand, Kakashi teased Sakura, sending soft kisses down her neck. She could not help but giggle. Once they had reached the main part of the village they hid their temptations and walked no closer then 6 inches apart.  
  
"Here we are!" Kakashi bowed and directed Sakura with his hand to the nearest stool at the little ice cream parlour. Sakura suppressed a small fit of laughter as she took a seat. A banana split was ordered and as it was placed on the table by the waiter, Sakura glanced at the banana split, up at Kakashi then down towards his mid section. She bit her lip as her imagination went wild with erotic fantasies of her sensei. Lost in her own thought she didn't realise that Kakashi was beckoning for Sakura to follow him as if he had read her mind (or just the fact that he noticed she was staring at his crotch) Her face turned a dark pink shade as she inconspicuously followed the sensei into the men's washroom  
  
'Ew.. Why did he choose the men's washroom?' Sakura thought as she looked around at the pale blue tiled facility. Without warning, Kakashi planted a hard kiss on Sakura's lips. Her eyes shot open wide then slowly closed as she was drawn into the kiss. Her hands slipped through his silk grey hair as he pulled away and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Sakura.." She swallowed hard, "Stay here! I'll be right back" Kakashi ran off out of the men's washroom and left Sakura standing puzzled. Meanwhile, Kakashi stood behind the restaurant and looked over at the copy of Sakura reading a ninja magazine. A smirk appeared beneath his mask .  
  
'Smart girl…' He thought. For the reason he had rushed out of the washroom was to transform a copy of him into Sakura coming out of the woman's washroom. He was just about to walk back into the washroom when Gai strode out of the men's room dragging Sakura behind him by the wrist.  
  
"Sakura!!" Kakashi exclaimed, a scornful look in his eyes, "The woman's washroom is behind me!" He flipped his thumb out and pointed behind him.  
  
"Kakashi…" Gai's eyes flashed mischievously, "I was in the bathroom stall the entire time.." Kakashi remained calm while Sakura had already started to panic. Gai's index finger shot out in front of him "I know what's going on between you and this genin and I.."   
  
"Do you have bowel problems??" Kakashi interrupted. "Because, you would have had to been in there for at least 20 minutes" Gai stuttered a few whispered words in which neither Kakashi or Sakura could hear but changed his mood almost immediately.  
  
"Don't change the subject!! I'll make you a deal, dear old rival" Gai's smile was bigger then ever with a shine.  
  
"I'm listening.." Kakashi knew he was in trouble but figured he might be able to get out of it. Sakura shot nervous glances between the two Jounin's.   
  
::What am I going to do?? My clone is still over there!! If people see me they'll be suspicious!! If people find out I'll be an embarrassment!! My parents are going to kill me!!!!!!!!!!::  
  
Gai continued to blab on about his 'deal' while Sakura was entwined in her thoughts. She noticed Kakashi's eyes grow wide and she immediately demanded to what was going on. Kakashi looked upon her and ran his hands through his hair to the back of his neck where they stayed as nervous wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes.

"I suppose you two will need to discuss this?" Gai stepped between the couple and did not meet eye contact with either. His gaze fell upon Sakura and a grin spread across his face as his mind delved into the thoughts of taking Sakura from Kakashi. He then turned his head towards his silver haired rival.

"You have until sundown tonight." Sakura stared after Gai with a puzzled look as Kakashi immediatly pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise, figuring it would make him look occupied while he collected his thoughts on what to do now.

The couple left the parlour soon after Gai and walked without words towards the front of Sakura's house.

"I suppose you'd like to know now what is going on." Kakashi explained Gai's proposal, then searched her eyes for her answer.

"Absolutely not!" Sakura blurted out, "There is no way I will EVER go on a date with.. with HIM"

"But we must do this!"

"Kakashi..." Sakura's pleading expression hit a soft spot.

"Well, we will have to think of a plan before dusk then." With that Kakashi leaned forward and pecked Sakura's forhead and sauntered down the road. Kakashi immediatly turned around and ran back. He grasped Sakura by the shoulders and moved his face against hers.

"I have a plan," He whispered gently in her ear. They took a seat on Sakura's porch while Kakashi explained.

"You see, you don't have to go at all, but you will still be there." Sakura gave him an unimpressed look.

"Your not making any sense... how can I be there but not?" A twinkle in the Jounins eye caught Sakura's attention.

"You know the Shadow replication technique, do you not?" Sakura smiled slyly.

"So you will be the one to go on the date then Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi's twinkle faded.

"No, you see I meant that yo.."

"Kakashi," Sakura's mouth was brushing against his ear, She spoke in a soft heated whisper "I think you could handle the job much better." Kakashi felt the sensation of Sakura's lips lightly tracing down his neck. She then pulled up and attempted to read the man's thoughts.

::hehe, gotcha!::

"Fine," Kakashi's eyes were still closed, as to relive the pleasant feeling of her soft lips, "I'll do it..." Sakura lept into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, unbeknownst to the two, a shadowed figure was crouched in the branched above making his own plans.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui hehe, sorta short… but I figure.. I would leave ya hanging; umm now I would like input on who you think is hiding.. Hehehe of course I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to write next but your opinion might change my mind 


	3. Overused door

Yui: Third chapter is UP! yeaahhh! I kinda like this one... tell me what u think ne?

Let me be with you

* * *

--Chapter 3--

"I'll do it..." Sakura lept into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest, unbeknownst to the two, a shadowed figure was crouched in the branched above making his own plans.  
  
The sky was now a hazy pink, dark clouds had covered much of the sky and the sun showed itself one more time from behind a cloud before it sunk behind the mountains. Inside the Haruno house Sakura was eye to eye with Kakashi who had taken the form of her. Sakura couldn't help but admire her own beauty. Although, Kakashi just couldn't quite get her skin tone right, her eyes were more brilliant and innocent. While Kakashi zoned out to Sakura rambling on about invisible flaws he pulled out his latest issue of icha icha paradise from his pocket and had barely opened the book when..  
  
"Kakashi!!!!!!" Sakura ripped the profanity from her copy's hands, "It is not lady like to be reading that! Furthermore," Sakura pointed to Kakashi's black pants, shirt and green jounin vest, "You definitely cannot go out looking like that!" Sakura strode to her closet and opened it up in a way in which you would open the doors to a palace. In her case it made sense.  
  
Clothes were now flying by Kakashi's face and landing everywhere. Sakura turned around and smiled triumphantly and held up in one hand a short black kimono type dress embroidered in pink with little cherry blossoms sewn into the material. She then held up her other hand which was holding a pair of strappy black heels.  
  
'Perfect.." Sakura thought to herself, 'He almost looks as good as the real thing.'  
  
When Sakura had finally finished dressing, primping and giving her copy a makeover, it was time.  
  
"I'm pretty hot," Kakashi was checking himself out in the mirror and made sure Sakura wasn't looking when he inconspicuously groped his chest.  
  
When Kakashi had finished admiring himself he turned to Sakura and they gave each other a smirk when they heard the doorbell ring. Sakura pushed Kakashi out of Sakura's bedroom door. Kakashi turned back around to have one quick glance at Sakura before he had to go but found himself face to face with a wooden barrier. He heard a slight click.  
  
"Answer the door baka or he might get suspicious!" Sakura yelled through the door. Kakashi felt a little nervous. Not because he was disguised and dressed as a girl and not the fact that he was going on a date with his rival, who was a male, but what if Gai … made a move?  
  
Kakashi shuddered at the thought as he made his way down a wooden staircase. Before Kakashi had reached the bottom step, Gai burst through the door in a dark green tuxedo with a bouquet of roses in his hand and chocolates in the other. He was so disturbed he then nearly fell down the remaining step and just barely caught himself on the railing, forcing himself to keep a straight face. Gai stepped closer and closer. He knelt down on one knee and grabbed Kakashi by the hand. Kakashi's eyes grew wide and his face held a horrified expression as a pursed mouth forced itself onto Kakashi's hand before he jerked it away.   
  
'She's flattered..' Gai thought as he noticed Sakura leaning over the side of the railings of the stairs muttering to herself.  
  
"Oh… My.. God.. Gai just kissed me.."  
  
'What a cutie..' He pulled himself back into a standing position.  
  
"I think I'm going to barf"  
  
"She loves me!" Gai yelled out loud, thinking he was only saying it in his head. Kakashi's glowered head turned to look at Gai and his body shuddered.  
  
"Kill me now…"   
  
Walking towards Sakura, Gai held out the flowers and chocolates. Kakashi forced a laugh, grabbed the chocolates and swept by the bouquet, knocking them to the floor. He then walked to the door, glanced back at Gai then opened it and walked out.   
  
"She's hot!" Gai whispered to his self as he followed Kakashi out the front door, closing it behind him.  
  
-5 minutes ago-  
  
Sakura waited patiently to hear her front door open and close. When she heard the door click shut she bolted to her window and watched as Kakashi walked 10 feet in front of Gai. When she could not see them anymore she jumped onto her bed and fell back onto her pillows.  
  
'He better not make a move on my Kakashi!'  
  
After laying there for about 20 minutes she got up and paced around, then did some sit-ups. She just couldn't sit still.  
  
'What if Gai was trying to violate Kakashi and Kakashi kicked his ass!! Then Gai would know for sure that it wasn't actually me!!' Sakura started getting anxious; a little too anxious for she threw herself off her bed and down the stairs. Just as she was about to open the door, she realised it was slightly ajar.  
  
Someone was in the house! Sakura wasn't prepared at all and felt a slight twinge of fear. She was about to run out of the door, thinking it would be a lot safer then inside at this point when she heard a deep familiar voice and felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She it out a relieved smile and turned around to face the silver haired jounin.  
  
"It's just me"  
  
"I know.." Sakura was now looking up at Kakashi's forehead protector "Why aren't you with Gai? Did he let you go home early?"  
  
'really early' She thought, 'It's only been 25 minutes..'  
  
Kakashi nodded his head. Sakura couldn't help but notice that he had a very weird look in his eyes, a very bitter look.  
  
"Kakashi… are you alrig…"  
  
"This is stupid" Kakashi interjected.  
  
"What is.." Sakura gave him a weak smile, hoping he wasn't doing what she thought he was.  
  
"I ended up talking to Gai while we were walking. He asked me why I was with someone so old and what my real purpose was for dating him." Sakura gave a reassuring smile and went to hug him but he grabbed her by the wrists and continued. "I thought about it and I argued with myself. Why is Sakura interested in me? After awhile, I made a decision." He lowered his gaze to the floor, "That's when I came back to talk to you."  
  
"Please don't tell me that you'd think I'm using you for something!"  
  
"Why _are_ you so interested in me Sakura??"  
  
"Do you even have to ask? We have a connection Kakashi! I love you!"  
  
"You love me? How can you?! I'm almost twice your age! Unless you planned on sticking by me as support, maybe to give you a little lenience in the chuunin exam next time around?" Sakura couldn't stop it. Her fist shot out to hit the man, but it was blocked.  
  
"Your pathetic, you know? To think that I love someone and put trust into someone who only thinks I'm using them.." Tears were now streaming down her face. Kakashi didn't speak but only turned around and walked through the door, leaving the upset girl kneeling on the floor, her face covered by her hands. The door was creaking as the breeze blew it back and forth. The creaking stopped. Sakura looked up at the door and saw a shadowed figure.

* * *

Yui: Well tell me what you think? ooo i wonder who's at the door? is it Kakashi? and who is that mysterious person lurking everywhere?? well REVIEW! btw! thanks to all who have reviewed my last chapters!! you guys are what keeps me going!!


	4. The Rebound

Yui: Hehe... this chapter is sorta out of the blue, random... hehehe sooo yeah! i wish i was Sakura... she's starting to get 'all' the cute guys! Anyways enjoy my new chapter!! and sorryyyyy for the lonnnggg ass wait!!! hides behind bush as fruits are being thrown

* * *

Let me be with you

* * *

--Chapter 4--

The door was creaking as the breeze blew it back and forth. The creaking stopped. Sakura looked up at the door and saw a shadowed figure.  
  
"Sakura?" The figure quickly walked in and knelt down beside the crying girl. With her eyes being so clouded with tears she couldn't make who it was but knew from his voice.   
  
'Naruto…'  
  
His hand reached across towards Sakura's shoulder, slid down towards her mid back and pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't deny this act. Instead she responded passionately almost knocking Naruto onto his back.   
  
He didn't need to ask any questions. Seeing Kakashi walk away, and Sakura like this was enough to explain everything.

"Sakura??" Naruto and Sakura both looked towards the doorway, where Kakashi stood. The moonlight peaking from behind a cloud made him recognisable. "What's wrong?"

Before Kakashi made two steps Naruto stood up, a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Get out of Sakura-chans house you bastard!" Kakashi was confused, but wasn't going to listen to him. He ran straight over to Sakura and knelt beside her. He held her chin with his hand to pull her face from looking at the floor when he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Sakura... please, why are you upset.."

"You asshole" Sakura whispered. Her voice was very throaty. She looked Kakashi in the eyes. "Get out of here, I hate you!"

Kakashi didn't want to upset Sakura any further then he had already done. He got up, and made his was towards the door then turned around. He was hoping the look of betrayal in Sakura's eyes had been a misperception on his part, but when he looked again she was back in Naruto's arms. He slammed the door behind him.  
  
Sakura had cried continuously for an hour until she fell asleep in Naruto's arms. He then carried her to the living room, where he laid her gently on the spread out futon and covered her with the blanket draped behind it. Sitting down beside her, he brushed a stray hair from her face and was about to get up and leave when an arm was swung around Naruto's chest. He fell back and found himself laying beside Sakura eye to eye.  
  
"Don't leave… I just don't want to be alone right now." Naruto nodded and Sakura nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder, her arms tightly wrapped around his body. He moved his right arm under Sakura's and around her waist. In moments they were both sleeping.  
  
Looking upon the two sleeping, Sasuke glowered beneath the door frame; Jealousy screaming within his body. Before he did anything irrational he left Sakura's home.

---------------------------------------

Early next morning, Naruto had woken up. It was still mainly dark out, but he could see the orange hue of the sun trying to rise behind the mountains in the distance. Naruto was confused. He retraced his memories of the previous night and tried to make some sense of them.

First, he sees Kakashi storm away from Sakura's; he finds her crying on the floor; Kakashi comes back acting like nothing happened; Sakura wants Naruto to stay.

She _wanted_ him to stay.

Normally he would have been ecstatic about Sakura's interest in him last night but this just wasn't right. He was nothing more then a rebound and that's not how it should be.

Before his thoughts trailed off any further he heard Sakura stirring in her sleep. He watched as her long lashes fluttered then slowly open but kept her lids half shut from the morning sun peaking over the mountains. The sun reflected off of her face, highlighting the two emeralds which still remained seductively half closed. She was beautiful.

"Naruto, thank you for staying with me last night" he nodded, "I never did explain to you what went on l-last night" She stammered.

"You don't need to explain anything, I understand perfectly." He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She reached over and covered his hand with hers.

For the rest of the day, Naruto and Sakura spent the day together. Cooking, watching movies and ending their day with a walk through Konoha. They both walked silently, passing the small shops and businesses without paying any heed to them.

Naruto was still wondering how to handle the situation last night while Sakura longed for Kakashi. Even though he had ended it, broken her heart, she just wanted him to sweep her into his arms and kiss her passionately. She shook her head and scolded herself. Why even bother with indecisive scum like that.

While in deep thought, she did not notice however, that she was mere inches away from running into the man who plagued her thoughts.

Kakashi stopped dead in front of Sakura, but before she bumped into his chest head on, Naruto laid his hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She barely needed to look up when she felt Kakashi's clothed chin brushing against her forehead.

Sakura couldn't bear to even touch him. It hurt to much. If she didn't run away now, she would throw herself onto him, most likely making a fool out of herself. Making her decision she put her hand against his chest and pushed hard. Kakashi moved a couple steps back. Not from the force of Sakura's arm but because he got the point. She then hooked her arm within Naruto's and led him away from Kakashi, continuing down the gravel road.

When she had long passed Kakashi, she could still feel his heart beat beneath her palm, right before she forced him away. She glanced over to Naruto and saw a strange look about him. She hoped she hadn't made Naruto too uncomfortable back then.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked to her left at Naruto, whom she was still linked arms with. "Were you trying to make Kakashi jealous by grabbing me after you pushed him?" It was if he had read Sakura's thoughts. She now felt even guiltier. Sakura wasn't sure why she had automatically latched onto Naruto. She knew she didn't feel that way about him.. Not the way she felt about Kakashi anyways. Or maybe she did, but it wasn't as strong as it was for Kakashi.

'Damnit!' Sakura scolded herself. Her head was now aching while she reflected the past hour she had been with Naruto and her unintentional run-in with Kakashi. She finally gathered her thoughts and decided to answer, as she saw Naruto had stopped and was searching her face for an answer.

"Naruto, I care for you, and I'm happy you came when you did last night. Maybe I was trying to make Kakashi jealous but it wasn't intentional.." Her glance followed a dried up leaf, the breeze blowing it across the gravel road, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I care for you"

* * *

Yui: Well I hope you enjoyed this er… very sentimental chapter! Aha umm tell me what you think! Productive critisism is always appreciated!! And thank you to my awesome reviewers!!!

Theatre of War, Richard0, Emir, wun-liddo-babi, Love from Vikky, Neko Vixen, Maya Amano, QuasiAngel, a pirate of the ferocious sort, ZakuraH, anime-obsession260, Cookie6, Sesshomaru's Godess, Sasukegrl, Digital Siren, Sekai Jaganshi and anyon else I missed! THANK YOU!! huggles XDDD


	5. A New Addiction

Yui: Well I have finally updated, thanks to the help of Kari! The story has started to take a swing in a different direction. Hope you like!

* * *

Let Me Be With You

Chapter 5

"Naruto, I care for you, and I'm happy you came when you did last night. Maybe I was trying to make Kakashi jealous but it wasn't intentional.." Her glance followed a dried up leaf, the breeze blowing it across the gravel road, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I care for you"

He widely grinned and pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. Besides that fact that she could barely breath, she returned the embrace. She pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"I should be getting home soon." Naruto nodded.

"Then I'll walk you." He hooked his arm into hers and they walked through the village towards Sakura's house. Naruto couldn't help but glance over at Sakura as often as he could without getting caught by her. They soon approached her home and Naruto walked her to the door. They stood on her porch face to face.

"Thank you for being there for me last night." Naruto squeezed her shoulder and nodded.

"Anytime Sakura-chan." Naruto winked at her and then ran off down the street.

'Probably hungry for ramen' Sakura thought. She opened her door and shut it behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was on one of his walks when he noticed in which direction he was heading.

'Sakura' He stopped in his tracks. He watched Naruto and Sakura walking to her house arm in arm. Almost instinctively he followed them from a distance. When they reached her doorstep he heard her speak.

"Thank you for being there for me last night." Sasuke flinched. He felt the heat rise up in him. A pang of jealousy hit him. If only he had transformed back into his self before Naruto had gotten there. Before Naruto got to hold her, and be at her side. He stared at the tall residence for a moment debating whether he should intervene at this point of time or wait. He walked up to the tall Haruno home and knocked on the cedar door. He took a deep breath. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Why was he nervous? This was just Sakura.

The same Sakura that had made him fall for her. He heard her light footsteps inside, coming closer towards the door. The handle turned and she opened the door.

No one was there.

She looked from side to side, up and down. Her eye twitched as she slammed her door shut.

'Stupid kids playing pranks…' Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Sasuke watched her slam her door from on top of a tree branch. Was she crying? He felt ashamed that he had gotten so worked up and couldn't even talk to her. He would make her forget her pain. He jumped from the branch he was crouching on and landed silently on the soft ground beneath. His mind was in a frenzy. What would he say to her? He had no idea how to comfort anyone, let alone a girl. Sasuke had worked himself into another sweat. Pulling his gaze from his feet, he looked up at the door in front of him. He clenched his fist and raised his arm. His hand barely touched the door when it flung open.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked shocked. Sasuke inhaled a deep breath, looking towards the ceiling in remembrance about how stupid it was to have been that nervous and run away. Before another word was spoken he decided, he would have her now.

Sasuke took a step forward, grabbing Sakura lightly by the shoulders. He brushed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes shot open wide as she was in shock. Sasuke gently pushed her back into her apartment as he continued to kiss her.

Sakura soon found herself beneath Sasuke on her bed. Still continuing to kiss, Sasuke pulled his hands from her waist and began to move them towards the small of her back. His grip tightened as he pulled her even closer. Moving his lips from hers he traced kisses down her neck, towards her collarbone. Her body slightly moved against his and in return responded by grinding against hers. His long bangs tickled her face as she squinted her eyes shut and her lips curved up into a smile.

Sasuke leaned his mouth down to her ear, and whispered the words "I love you Sakura" into her ear.

Pictures of Kakashi flashed through Sakura's head. She remembered when they had their first kiss in the woods. When she has chosen 'him' over Sasuke. When Kakashi broke everything off. No matter how much she tried to tell her self that she didn't need Kakashi, her attempt was futile in the end.

She shifted uncomfortably beneath the raven haired boy. Her emerald gaze pierced into his hallow black eyes. He mentally scolded himself and looked away. She wasn't ready for this right away. He loosened his grip around her body and withdrew his hands.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke spoke in a soft tone, "But keep this in mind, I will always be there for you Sakura." The cerise haired kunoichi felt the guilt of having let things go that far between them. Maybe, in time, she would forget him and she could move on. She watched him as he retreated from her room but he stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side, and watched as her grip tightened.

"Time.." Sakura's leaned her head between his shoulder blades, "Please, just give me time." Sasuke took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Of course." He stepped outside of her bedroom door and closed it silently behind him. Sakura threw herself belly first onto her bed.

'What a night' she thought to herself as her eyes slowly started to close. Her last thought dwelled on the feeling that Sasuke gave her. It was so new, almost refreshing. Definitely addictive.

* * *

Yui: Told you it would take a swing in a different direction! Well hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, and remember! Criticism is always appreciated as well as your compliments. 


	6. Realizations

Yui: Sorry this took so long guys! Thank you still for all the support I've been getting despite my lack of updates… I promise they will be coming more frequently now!

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start and wiped the beads of sweat off her brow. 

'Now what was that all about?'

She tried to recall her dream but couldn't remember for the life of her. Shaking her head she threw her legs off the side of the bed and feeling the chill of the wooden floor on her feet she immediately pulled her feet back up. Some slippers were definitely needed. She rubbed her arms and shivered. She was feeling a bit feverish but having the chills as well? She found her slippers at the end of the bed and slipped the on her feet. As she steeped through the doorway she stopped dead in her tracks. She now recalled last nights events.

And the dream that followed.

'Oh god… what have I done?'

She now rushed to her closet and pulled out a red spaghetti strapped dress. It felt soft on her skin as she pulled it over her body. She was thankful it was a sunny day out as it fell just above her knees.

After she had finished applying a rush job of her makeup she ran through the kitchen to the doorway, but turned around quickly and grabbed an apple from a small bowl of fruit on the table.

As she half sprinted through the streets, the dirt around her feet was kicked up and left a sort of trail behind her. Stopping abruptly at a familiar apartment door, her fist was held within inches from the solid wood. Her eyes were shut tight and her mind frantic.

What was she supposed to say?

Before her thoughts could have any time to collect themselves the door slid open and a brunette woman only a few years older then Sakura stepped out. The two kunoichi stood eye to eye for only a few seconds before Sakura stepped aside.

"S..sorry." Sakura apologized through clenched teeth. She lowered her head to look at the hand that had almost crushed her apple.

"No worries dear, you're here to see Kakashi I presume?" The brunette women asked. Sakura nodded very shyly. Smiling sweetly the other kunoichi turned back towards the door.

"Kakashi darling, this young girl is here to see you." Kakashi appeared within moments of the message.

"Sakura…" The young brunette turned to Sakura and smiled genuinely.

"Ah, So you're one of his pupils! I've heard much about you and your team!" Her arm slid around his waist and her head fell on his shoulder, "this guy just doesn't keep quiet about it! It seems you are definitely one his favourites though." she gave the roseate kunoichi a wink before she slid her arms from Kakashi's waist and strode down the steps of his apartment. She spun around when she reached the bottom and smiled at Kakashi before she turned around again.

'She's so beautiful,' Sakura thought.

Suddenly Sakura's knees got weak and she felt very light headed. She dropped to her knees and watched the young woman walk away before her head hit the hard ground.

* * *

Kakashi paced endlessly around his room. His nerves were on end, his mind was racing and his heart was beyond help now. He thought about what Sakura said that night he came back from his date from Gai, and the harsh words she had said. Then just yesterday when he ran into her on the street she was with Naruto… 'with' Naruto. Those words played in his mind over and over again. 

'What is going on here?' He ran his hand through his silver hair and sat at the end of his bed. He looked up at the figure of Sakura under the blanket. He dwelled on what had happened this morning. Would she believe him if he told her it wasn't what she thought? No.. because that was a lie. It probably wasn't exactly as she was thinking. He would just have to wait till' she woke up to explain the rest. But not only that, he needed an explanation as well. Before long Kakashi leaned against the wall and dozed off, while his mind still played over recent events.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and felt an annoying pain on her forehead. She reached up and felt a good sized lump that was quite sore. Her eyes finally focused on the sleeping jounin at the end of the bed. She quickly glanced around the room, then to the framed picture with team 7 resting on the desk across the room. 

'So I'm in his room…'

She suddenly remember being at Kakashi's door and seeing him with that woman. Why was she there to begin with and why did she have her arm around him?

She sat up slowly, as to not wake up Kakashi. As soon as she had stood up, her head started to throb and the room started to spin. Her feet then gave way from beneath her, but before she fell she felt Kakashi's arms around her and was pulled back down to the bed. For now she would let him hold her. Since she couldn't even hold herself up. She kept telling herself that was the reason.

"Kakashi.." Sakura's gazed fell to Kakashi's knees on either side of her.

"Hm," The spoken man laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Who was that woman?" Sakura felt abnormally calm about this. She knew Kakashi wouldn't do anything drastic like that, especially over only a couple days.

"Kirui.." Kakashi lifted his chin and pulled Sakura into a tighter embrace, "something happened last night, but don't jump to conclusions until I explain everything!" Sakura suddenly felt very cold and almost sick to her stomach. She started to get up but soon fell back. She scolded herself for not being able to balance on her own yet. How hard did she fall?

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

'Don't cry,' She was telling herself, 'not here!'

"I went to the pub last night and saw Kirui, whom I haven't seen in ages. We went on a few missions together back in the day." He looked at Sakura's reaction so far and was startled to see tears dripping down her face. "We had quite a few drinks and I offered to walk her home but when she got there her door was locked so we.." Sakura just shook her head.

'unbelievable!' She could barely even listen.

"And when we got to my house I told her she could sleep in my bed, but when I went to go to sleep on the futon in the living area she grabbed me by the hand and kissed me. That's all it was Sakura." He rubbed her arms and turned to look at her face once more.

"I'm sorry, you probably took everything the wrong way this morning. Kirui is a very flirtatious woman, but she's like that with everyone."

Kakashi paused and awaited a response from Sakura. She hadn't said anything for quite some time now and he was starting to get anxious again. He then that now was the time to break the silence.

"Sakura, may I ask why you were so upset when I came back from my date with Gai?" Abruptly she turned around and glared at Kakashi.

"Are you serious?" Her glare penetrated deep into his heart, "don't tell me you've forgotten that you said never wanted to be with me! You thought I was using you!"

It then came to him.

* * *

Yui: Thanks for reading! You guys are wicked! 


End file.
